Jasmine: Paternity Results Revealed! WWE Style
by jazzy14
Summary: Based on the Maury show with a WWE twist.
1. Kendall Bruckheimer

Jasmine: Paternity Results Revealed! WWE Style

Jasmine out on stage to the applause of today's audience. She takes her seat.

"Ok today's show is Paternity Results Revealed. Our first guest today is Kendall Bruckheimer".

The cameras turn to a pretty Blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Ok Kendall tell us your story".

"Well I and Randy Orton started dating 3 years ago, we were together a year when I got pregnant with my daughter Rain".

A video of Rain appeared on the monitor, the audience awed.

"So" Kendall continued." Things were great in the beginning until I told him I was pregnant, and he said it wasn't his".

"You say he accused you of sleeping wit your cousin even".

"Yeah which is not true, he said my cousin, some guy I worked with, our neighbor".

"All of this proves not true".

"Yeah, the bastard just doesn't want to have any responsibility. When were still living together he did nothing, I cooked, cleaned, shopped".

"You also said that he wasn't there for the delivery either".

The crowd booed.

"He did not show up to the hospital. I had my mother call his cell phone and he said he would not show up to the birth of a child that wasn't his".

"I think its time we bring this Randy Orton out" said Jasmine.

Randy entered from the back as the crowd booed him. Kendall pushed his chair over.

"Don't sit next to me".

Randy sat down with his normal smirk

"So Randy what's the story here".

"Well Jasmine, I know for a fact that little girl ain't mine, she doesn't look anything like me".

"That's because she looks like me you ass" spat Kendall.

"Anyway…Kendall is a liar; she stepped out on me multiple times. She was never at home, when I would call her cell, she would'nt pick up".

"That's because I did so much for your lazy ass Randy, I needed time for me".

"Whatever, you ain't nothing but a lying ass whore".

"We'll see who the whore is".

"I think its time for the test results" said Jasmine retrieving the results.

"Now Randy may I ask what you are planning to do if this child is indeed yours".

"Then I will take care of her Jasmine".

Jasmine opens the envelope." In the case of 1-year-old Rain, Randy……….you are the father".

The audience goes wild and Kendall jumps up pointing her finger in Randy's face." Now you basterd, whose the whore now. I want diapers, wipes, clothes, every f thing for my baby".

Randy refused to look at her.

Jasmine stood up." We'll be back after the commercial break".

Ok,reviews welcomed , I will be back with more soon.


	2. Robin Taylor

"Ok we return with our next guest Robin Taylor. Now Robin as a devastating secret to break to her boyfriend of 7 years, Chris Masters" said Jasmine." Now Robin tell us what your secret is".

The cameras turn over to a Auburn haired beauty.

"Well Chris and I have been together for 7 years and we have a 5 year old daughter, Crystal. My secret is I cheated on Chris with my ex, Shannon Moore, and Crystal may not be his".

The audience booed loudly.

"Now Chris and you are married now?".

"Yes, we've been married for 4 years".

"What do you hope comes out of this situation".

"Well I hope after I break the news to Chris that he'll still want to be with me. I have absolutely no feelings for Shannon anymore; I love Chris with all my heart".

"Let's bring out Chris" said Jasmine.

The audience applauded as Chris came out and took his seat. He pecked Robin on the lips.

"Now Chris do you have any idea what Robin's secret could be?".

"NO".

"Now Robin turn to him and tell him why you brought him here".

Robin turned to Chris with tears in her eyes." Well Chris I want you to know I love you so much, you are the light in Crystal's life. I brought you here to tell you that 5 years ago I cheated on you with my Ex Shannon Moore".

The audience booed once again, Chris looked at her in disbelief." You What! How could you Robin. You bought me to a show viewed by millons to tell me this. Why'd you do it".

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was doing until too late. Chris I'm sorry" Robin sobbed.

Chris shook his head." You had me think that little girl was mine and all along you knew there was a doubt".

"I didn't want it to interfere with our lives".

"BS Robin".

"I understand that Shannon is backstage" said Jasmine." Let's bring him out".

Shannon came out to boos and he flipped the audience off.

Chris turned to Shannon." What the hell man? Why would you do that".

Shannon smirked." Hey man, Robin always had the goods".

The audience booed again.

Jasmine retrieved the envelope and audience applauded." Time to find out the end of this, now Chris if Crystal turns out to be yours are you willing to still care for her".

"Yeah Jasmine, she's still my little girl but I won't ever be able to trust Robin again. In fact we probably might need to separate for awhile".

"Shannon what if she's yours".

"Then I'm willing to step up to the plate and take care of mines".

Jasmine ripes open the envelope for the results." In the case of 5-year-old Crystal…….Shannon you are not the father".

Chris and Shannon both let out a sigh of relief.

"Chris you are the father".

Robin reached over and hugged Chris tightly, wiping her eyes.

"See she is yours "Robin said through sobs.

"Ok, we'll be right back after the break" said Jasmine.

Reviews Welcomed.


End file.
